A social network is a network based application to enable a person to create a user account. Once the user account is created, the user establishes connections with other users, such as friends, family, and colleagues in an online environment. The users may then collaborate with each other on the social network or over various electronic mediums including electronic mail (email) and chats by uploading pictures, sharing posts, sending messages, updating status information, and commenting on information posted by others, among other activities.